Camp Lakebottom Wiki:Rules
The following is a list of some rules for this wiki. If you have suggestions about changing any of these rules, please start a discussion at: Forum:Rules page. What should be on this wiki This wiki contains official information about Camp Lakebottom, including both in-universe and behind-the scenes information. In the main namespace, users should only post information from the show itself and from official sources such as the show's cast and crew, Teletoon and Disney XD. When adding any information that is not obvious from the show itself, please provide a citation in the form of a link to a reliable source of information. For details on how pages should be formatted, see the Manual of Style. What should not be on this wiki Fan fiction and fan art Do not post fan fiction or fan art on main namespace pages. (The "main namespace" means the regular wiki pages. It does not include user pages, blogs, etc.) This wiki is meant to be a resource of official information about the show, and fan-made information would confuse matters. Speculation Generally, speculation is not allowed on the main pages of this wiki. There are a few places where we've made exceptions, but only for cases where the show has clearly set up a mystery and provided clues from which logical conclusions can be drawn. For the most part though, speculation is not appropriate, so don't add it even if you think it matches the above exception. Opinion :Main article: Project:Neutral Point of View This wiki should be written from a neutral point of view. That means it should include facts, not personal opinions. For example, please do not write statements about what "some fans think" on articles. Where you can post unofficial content You are allowed to post things like fan art, opinion, and speculation on your own user profile page, on your user blog, or in the Watercooler forum. Keep in mind that we are trying to keep this wiki PG-rated, like the show is. So any content that includes excessive adult language or explicit/offensive materials may be deleted by the wiki's admins, and, in particularly bad cases, uploading such material may result in the user being blocked. User pages, talk pages, and signatures For the purposes of this article, locally hosted files will be referred to as, "Files." Please do not edit other people's user profile pages. You may leave messages on user talk pages, but do not alter or delete messages from other people's user talk pages. Note that administrators may edit your user page(s) if they contain things like incorrect categories, or incorrect use of templates, as these may cause errors visible elsewhere on the wiki. Invasive/obstructive Floaters and Forced Audio are not allowed on any page. They block links and makes navigation difficult especially for Mobile users. You may not delete or alter existing posts on any talk pages, even your own, with the exception of archiving your talk page or to fix things like vandalism or broken formatting. Be aware that if you have warnings against you on your talk page, deleting them doesn't really hide them, because anyone can see the past history of the page. So don't bother. As always, remember to sign your messages on talk pages with four tildes (~~~~) or by pressing the signature button. Vandalism and bad edits When fixing vandalism or bad edits, the best thing to do is look at the page's history by clicking the "History" link on your toolbar. If only the last edit was bad, click the "Undo" link next to it. If there are several bad edits, find the last good version of the page, go to the old version by clicking the date, then edit that version of the page to revert it. To learn more, Wikipedia's article on vandalism is a good place to start. If you can't figure out how to fix it, then leave a message with an admin, telling them about the problem. After fixing vandalism, leave a (polite) message on the user's talk page. If they are acting in bad faith (purposefully trying to vandalize or harm the wiki), then add the template to their talk page along with the message describing what they did. If is already on their page, add instead, and so on. Remember, the vandal templates are only for users acting in bad faith; if the user was trying to help but just didn't understand the right way to do things, then leave a polite message instead, without the vandal template. When dealing with a vandal, leave a message with an admin, so they can block the user if necessary. There's no need to respond to vandals with angry messages. Doing so just encourages them to vandalize more, because they are probably trying to provoke that kind of reaction. Community General *Always assume good faith. **This is the assumption that all edits made on this wiki are made with the intent to improve it. **Avoid outright reverting edits that seem to have been made in good faith unless it is very obvious vandalism. ***If you must do so, explain why, either in the edit summary or on the user's message wall. *Do not be a biter. **A biter is someone who attacks newcomers for bad edits, particularly their first or second ones. ***This scares away potentially valuable contributors. **Treat new contributors with respect, and if they make a bad edit, politely explain what was wrong with it. *Be respectful. **Avoid harassing or trolling other users, as it usually leads to a long drawn out argument that tends to end with all participants getting banned. *Under the Wikia Terms of Use, you must be at least 13 years old to have an account. **However, if you are underage, you may still have an account on this wiki, as long as you don't post information about yourself (i.e., your age). ***If you do so, you may be reported to Wikia Staff, at which point your account will be disabled. *Do not own more than one account or impersonate other users. **This leads to sock puppetry and is often used to bypass blocks/chat bans, vandal pages, etc. **If you are caught doing this, you will receive an infinite block. *Users should never beg for administrator/chat moderator rights. **These positions are granted only to those deemed suitable for the responsibility. **Begging for the position makes you seem like a child, who only wants to be an administrator for the sake of having the title. **Asking politely to become one is okay, though you should give valid reasons for why you need the power, like how you would improve the site. ***An example of begging would be "PLEASE MAKE ME MOD". ***An example of a legitimate request for administrator/chat moderator rights would be "I think I would make a good admin because...". **It should be noted that most users become an administrator/chat moderator without asking. ***If you just show that you are a responsible and trustworthy user dedicated to improving the wiki, chances are, you'll eventually have the position. *Cussing is allowed, but it is not recommended as everything you say is live on the Wiki Activity. *Never give out spoilers to any episode without a warning first. Comments *Posting links to streams, buffers, or downloads of any of the episodes is a violation of the Wikia Terms of Use, and is a serious offense. **Such posts will be immediately deleted, and proper action will be taken against the offender. *Role playing is not allowed under any circumstances on this wiki, including on chat. *Do not spam. **'Spam' is unwanted or unnecessary messages, like advertisements, long comments, nonsense, repeatedly posting the same message three or more times in a row, etc. *Do not incite drama. This includes: **Grief slinging (e.g., "I'm miserable, so you should be miserable too!") **Inferiority complex (e.g., "I am useless!") *Avoid necroposting. **'Necroposting' is posting in a forum discussion that has gone a long time without new posts (i.e., a dead discussion; hence the name, necroposting). **Once a discussion has gone about a month without new posts, do not post on it again, unless there is a legitimate reason for doing so. **An example of a legitimate reason would be an important discovery related to the discussion's topic. **In most cases, though, it would be safer to either start a new discussion, or say nothing. Message wall *Same rules apply from the comments section. *Do not make message wall posts lengthy. **Discussions like these belong to . Blog posts *Nearly the same rules apply from the comments section. *Blogs should have a point for existing. **A blog with little to no content is liable to be labeled as spam and subsequently deleted. *Making blogs about episode ideas is frowned upon. **If you are to do this, consider the thoughts of everyone else here before you make one. Badges *'Badges' are little online trophies awarded for contributing. Though they are there for fun, doing something for the sake of earning a badge is highly discouraged, and can even get you blocked. Examples of blockable offenses include: **Making useless blogs **Spamming the forums and message walls **Adding one letter per publish **Editing the same article repeatedly (also known as edit milking) User pages *Never edit someone else's user page, unless reverting vandalism from someone else. **User pages are personal, and should not be edited by other users. *For your safety, do not add any any personal information about yourself (e.g., your real name, where you live). Mini-modding *'Mini-modding' is when a regular user tries to act like a chat moderator or administrator. **While it may seem helpful, it is generally annoying and should be avoided. **Leave the disciplining to the chat moderators and administrators. Content Editing *Unverifiable and ludicrous content is not to be added to pages, nor is speculation and fan fiction. *Vandalizing a page is a serious offense, and will result in an appropriate punishment depending on the severity. *Avoid making gallery pages for minor things, especially when there are less than five pictures available for it. *Observe correct spelling, grammar, and sentence construction. *Be sure that your changes make sense and flow with the article smoothly, especially when working with complex code. **One tiny error in coding can mess up an entire page. **Always use the "Preview" button before publishing. Images and videos *When you add images to an article, be sure they are of high quality (e.g., not pixelated). **The .png format is preferred, as it has the highest quality, but .jpg is also acceptable. *Uploading images unrelated to Camp Lakebottom is allowed, but obscene and violent ones are not under any circumstances. In addition, none of these images should be added to any of the official galleries. **Images and videos that are not used in articles/blogs/forum discussions/message walls/user pages within 10 days will be deleted. *Avoid re-uploading images and videos. Categories *Do not make useless/unnecessary categories. **Categories are meant to organize articles in the wiki for the convenience of editors. **Categories like the following do no such thing: ***"Antagonist" and "Protagonist" — there are no permanent antagonists in the series ***"Characters who are animals" — adding this category accomplishes nothing. Chat General *Cussing is allowed. **Be aware that any user can screenshot your actions. *Users can discuss/say whatever they want, as long as it is not an argument or wiki threats. *Speak in a language that users can understand. *When a chat moderator, administrator, or the majority who are present asks you to stop doing something in chat, stop doing it. **Level of punishment will depend on the severity of the act, and the judgment of the chat moderator or administrator who addresses it. *Private messages are not monitored. **If a user is being abusive, click their avatar and select Block Private Messages. **Do not bring private message issues to the main chat. *When users are away, don't force them to say something in chat. **They may be busy or doing something else. **Posting long periods (.) because of boredom is a spam and may result in a kick or a ban. Please do not *Role play *Discuss role play that takes place in private messaging *Flame, harass, troll, or fight users *Spam (e.g., flooding the chat with nonsense) *Abuse private messaging (e.g., making multiple private messaging for no reason) *Advertise (e.g., other wikis) *Invade chat **This is when you bombard another chat with other users and cause a riot, or invite users to bombard us. *Backseat moderate **This means that you, as a user, should not act like you have a duty to enforce the rules. **Any user may inform the guilty of the rules. ***If it fails, keep quiet, and report it to any of the chat moderators or administrators through private messaging or their message walls. **It should also be noted, that you mustn't tell a chat moderator/administrator what to do, as it is a serious offense, and borders on mini-modding. *Link results from search engines **It creates a long link and unnecessary stretch, causing the sidebar to appear. *Incite drama (e.g., grief slinging, inferiority complex) *Disrespect anyone, especially to the chat moderators and administrators *Ask or give out any personal information (e.g., your real name, where you live) *Use capital letters in a ranting manner. *Spread false information about other users *Post phishing, malicious, or keylogging links Code of Conduct Violations of the Code of Conduct are the same as violations of the rules. See Project:Code of Conduct for details. Manual of Style Violations of the Manual of Style are similar to violations of the rules although it would take multiple instances for it to become the same. See Project:Manual of Style for details. Generally, if a user continues to break rules, they will incur progressively more serious punishments from this list. For minor violations, users might receive many warnings without necessarily being blocked. However, for very serious offenses, administrators can skip directly from a first warning to a long block. Admins can choose the response -- including block duration -- based upon their judgment of the severity of the violation. Administrators should provide a clear explanation when performing any block. If a block is neither permanent nor for vandalism, the admin should leave a polite message on the user's talk page explaining why they were blocked and asking the user to return if they can follow the rules in the future.Category:Community